Carpe Noctem
by Xrenity
Summary: 28 Oktober, X772. Makarov Dreyar dengan tenang sedang minum-minum di dalam aula guild, seperti biasanya. Harinya yang tenang terganggu ketika tiba-tiba, pintu guild terbuka dan datang seorang anak 8 tahun dengan rambut pirang dan mata ungu berpola aneh. "Aku ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail!" Anak itu berseru dengan ceria. Rinnegan!Naruto. Godlike!Naruto. Naruto/Multi? AU.


_**Summary:**_ _"28 Oktober, X772. Makarov Dreyar dengan tenang sedang minum di dalam aula guild. Harinya terganggu ketika tiba-tiba, pintu guild terbuka dan datang seorang anak dengan rambut pirang dan mata ungu berpola aneh. 'Aku ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail!' Anak itu berseru."_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _Carpe Diem  
_

* * *

 _28 Oktober, X772_

Makarov Dreyar dengan tenang meminum birnya sambil duduk diatas meja bar, seperti biasanya. Matanya memerhatikan anggota-anggota guildnya bersenang-senang, sekaligus mengawasi jika ada anggota yang memulai keributan lagi dan menghentikannya sebelum mereka bisa membuat kerusakan yang mahal.

Urgh, sehari ia bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 100 ribu jewels hanya untuk memperbaiki kerusakan gedung guild-nya, yang tentunya, disebabkan oleh anggotanya sendiri.

Dan itu belum termasuk biaya kehancuran yang mereka lakukan saat misi.

Ugh, kenapa ia menerima posisi Master ini?!

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi, mendapatkan Gildarts sedang mengobrol dengan Macao dan Wakaba. Makarov mengangguk. Beberapa tahun lagi, ia akan memastikan untuk turun dari posisinya dan membuat Gildarts Master ke-4 Fairy Tail.

Satu-satunya yang menghentikannya untuk membuat Gildarts menjadi Master sekarang adalah sifat Gildarts yang terlalu laidback. Mengetahuinya, jika ia memberikan jabatannya pada Gildarts, keesokan harinya Gildarts akan langsung kabur, tidak akan ditemukan lagi.

Ia harap Gildarts akan berubah beberapa tahun kemudian. Ia sudah lelah dengan jabatannya.

Siangnya yang tenang ini terganggu, ketika tiba-tiba pintu guildnya terbuka dengan pelan. Makarov langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke pintu, menyadari bahwa hampir seisi guild tidak menyadari kalau pintu guild terbuka.

Makarov menaikan alisnya, ketika mendapati seorang anak kecil.

Anak laki-laki terlihat tidak lebih dari 10 tahun, mungkin kurang. Rambut pirangnya, yang mempunyai warna yang hampir sama dengan dirinya saat ia masih muda, terlihat berantakan dan jabrik kemana-mana. Wajahnya mempunyai 3… apa itu kumis kucing? Entahlah. Wajahnya mempunyai tiga garis di pipinya seperti seekor kucing.

Tetapi yang membuat Makarov menaikan alisnya adalah mata anak itu.

Mata anak itu berwarna ungu, dengan beberapa lingkaran yang mengurung pupil kecil berwarna hitam. Selama hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya Makarov melihat mata seperti itu.

Itu membuat Makarov berpikir, apakah anak itu manusia atau tidak. Postur tubuhnya, dan biologinya terlihat seperti manusia, tetapi wajahnya, dengan kumis kucing di pipinya dan matanya, membuat dirinya sangat aneh.

Apakah anak itu seorang demon? Makarov menggelengkan kepalanya. Demon mempunyai aura yang berbeda, dan anak itu mempunyai aura seorang manusia.

Anak itu, yang kini sedang melihat sekeliling guild dengan wajah kagum, kini sudah berhenti dan berdiri di depan pintu saja. Matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya, seolah mencari sesuatu. Makarov memerhatikan anak itu, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu.

Mata anak itu terpaku pada seseorang, Makarov melihat. Mengikuti jalur pandang mata anak itu, Makarov melihat anak itu menatap Gildarts. Makarov menaikan alisnya. Fansnya Gildarts, kalau begitu?

Tetapi anak itu tidak menatap Gildarts dengan kagum. Anak itu mengerutkan alisnya, seolah kebingungan dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa detik, anak itu memalingkan kepalanya dari Gildarts dan melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi, mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang.

Ketika mata anak itu menangkapnya, Makarov menaikan alis matanya dengan bingung lagi, ketika mata anak itu bersinar, seolah merekognasi dirinya. Itu membuat Makarov menyeringai sedikit, mendeduksi kalau anak itu lebih kagum kepadanya daripada Gildarts.

Makarov melihat anak itu berlari kearahnya, dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya. Ketika tepat berada di depan Makarov, anak itu membuka mulutnya.

"Ne, ne, Ojii-san, apakah kau Master-nya?" Anak itu bertanya dengan ceria.

Makarov menaikan alisnya lagi, melihat anak itu merekognasinya sebagai Master dari guild ini.

Orang-orang tau, Makarov Dreyar adalah Master dari Fairy Tail, tetapi jarang ada yang pernah melihat penampilan dirinya seperti apa. Ia jarang menampilkan dirinya ke publik kecuali kalau ada memang keperluan tertentu.

Orang-orang mungkin mengira Makarov Dreyar adalah orang yang besar, dan berotot, apalagi karena sihir _**Jiyaianto (Giant)**_ miliknya yang bisa membuat tubuhnya sangat besar.

Orang-orang biasanya kaget ketika mengetahui Makarov Dreyar adalah seorang kakek-kakek pendek yang biasa kau temui di jalan.

"Ya, aku master dari Fairy Tail." Makarov menjawab. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, nak?" Ia bertanya, penasaran.

Anak itu menganggukan kepalanya. Mata Makarov melebar sedikit, ketika melihat mata anak itu, yang tadinya berwarna ungu dengan pola lingkaran, kini sudah terganti dengan mata biru langit. Makarov mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung.

Apa mata berwarna ungu itu hanya imajinasinya? Dengan alkohol yang ia minum, itu mungkin saja.

Tetapi ia yakin ia tidak berhalusinasi!

Makarov melihat anak itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan melihat kearah Makarov tepat di mata. Dengan senyuman yang mempesona, anak itu berseru,

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail!"

Melihat itu, Makarov tersenyum lembut, sambil terkekeh sedikit, membuat anak di depannya melihat kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Kau masih terlalu muda, nak. Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Makarov, penasaran. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada seorang anak yang mencoba bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Tentu, biasanya Makarov memasuki siapa saja, tetapi untuk seorang anak, Makarov harus memastikan untuk setidaknya, anak itu bisa menggunakan sihir dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Mereka akan mengambil misi di Fairy Tail, lagipula. Jadi Makarov harus sedikit hati-hati jika ada seorang anak yang ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail.

Anak itu cemberut dengan lucu sambil memberikan Makarov glare. Makarov bisa mendengar pelayan bar yang sedang bertugas berteriak 'kawaii!', tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku sudah 8 tahun, tahu!" Anak itu berseru, tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Makarov.

Makarov menghela nafasnya. "Nah, itu. Kau masih 8 tahun. Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi, dan kau baru bisa bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Lagipula, apa anak sekecilmu bisa melakukan sihir?"

Anak itu, yang tadinya cemberut dan memberikan glare kearah Makarov, langsung berubah sifatnya 180 derajat ketika mendengar kata sihir.

"Aku bisa menggunakan sihir!" Anak itu berseru dengan senang. Makarov menaikan alisnya, penasaran. Anak itu menutup matanya, dan Makarov bisa merasakan anak itu mengkonsentrasikan Eternano di matanya. Ketika anak itu membuka matanya lagi, mata birunya terganti dengan mata berwarna ungu familiar yang Makarov tadi lihat. Dengan senang, anak itu menunjuk kearah matanya. "Lihat! Ini sihirku!" Anak itu berseru.

"Kau hanya merubah warna matamu!" Seru Makarov, sweatdrop. Memang benar, karena selain perubahan matanya, Makarov tidak bisa merasakan hal lain yang berubah.

Anak itu kembali cemberut, tersinggung dengan perkataan Makarov. "Ini bukan mata biasa!" Anak itu berseru, mencoba melindungi kemampuan sihirnya. "Kurama-san bilang ini adalah _**Rinnegan!**_ Mata ini memberikan aku kekuatan!" Lanjut anak itu dengan cemberut.

Makarov menaikan alisnya mendengar itu. Rinnegan? Sihir macam apa itu? Selama 76 tahun hidupnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar sihir yang bernama Rinnegan. Ia tentu, pernah mendengar, bahkan melawan lawan sendiri yang mempunyai sihir yang berhubungan dengan mata, tetapi ia tidak pernah mendengar sihir yang bernama Rinnegan.

"Oh, benarkah?" Makarov bertanya, penasaran. Mungkin ini adalah jenis sihir mata yang baru? Kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba mengetes anak ini. "Kemampuan apa yang matamu itu bisa berikan?"

Anak itu tersenyum, senang ketika melihat Makarov penasaran dengan sihir yang dimilikinya. "Dengan mata ini, aku bisa menghembuskan orang!" Anak itu berseru dengan bangga.

Makarov menganggukan kepalanya. Ah, mata yang terhubung dengan _**Kaze no Mahou (Wind Magic),**_ kalau begitu? Kekuatan mata yang menarik. Ah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya membiarkan anak ini bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Tetapi, tentu saja, ia harus memastikan anak ini setidaknya, bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri ketika dalam misi nanti.

"Kalau begitu," Makarov memulai, "Jika kau bisa membuatku bergerak sedikit dari sini, aku akan membiarkanmu bergabung dengan guild ini. Bagaimana?" Tantang Makarov dengan seringaian.

Ha, dengan Eternano yang kecil, Makarov yakin sihir angin anak ini tidak akan bisa membuatnya bergerak sedikit dari tempatnya. Anak itu masih kecil, kemungkinan besar bahwa ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memanipulasikan Eternano dengan baik untuk melakukan sihir yang kuat.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum mendengar tantangan Makarov. "Baiklah!" Seru anak itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu?" Makarov bertanya, ketika melihat anak itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia kemudian mengabaikan anak itu, dan kembali meminum alkoholnya, yakin anak itu bahkan tidak bisa menggesernya sedikit.

Dari ujung matanya, Makarov melihat anak itu mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka.

Makarov hanya menaikan bahunya melihat posisi aneh anak itu, sama sekali tidak merasakan Eternano yang akan disalurkan ke tangannya.

….

" _ **Shinra Tensei!**_ "

Dan dengan itu, Makarov Dreyar terlempar dengan kencang, tubuhnya menabrak dinding guildnya dan menghancurkannya, walaupun begitu, ia terus terhembus kencang, baru berhenti terlempar 100 meter kemudian.

Seluruh penghuni guild hening, melihat Master mereka dengan mudahnya dikalahkan oleh anak yang tidak lebih dari 10 tahun.

"Yatta! Dengan ini, aku, Naruto Namikaze, adalah anggota resmi Fairy Tail!" Suara anak itu, Naruto, memecahkan keheningan.

Seluruh penghuni guild langsung bersorak dengan senang, mendapat anggota baru yang kuat, walaupun dia masih anak-anak. Beberapa ada yang mengucapkan selamat kepada Naruto sambil memukul pundaknya, beberapa ada yang menawari Naruto minum gratis, Naruto, dengan sopan menolaknya. Ada juga yang langsung menanyai Naruto bagaimana sihirnya bekerja.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze dengan senang berlari kearah apartemennya. Ia beberapa kali harus melihat ke telapak tangan kanannya untuk melihat insignia Fairy Tail berwarna hitam yang menandakan bahwa ia kini adalah anggota Fairy Tail.

Setelah menghembuskan Ojii-san itu, orang-orang di dalam guild langsung bersorak dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, membuatnya senang. Ia bahkan ditawarkan minum gratis, tetapi ia harus menolaknya karena ia sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san kalau ia tidak akan minum-minuman alkohol sampai ia umur 20 tahun.

Setelah semuanya selesai menyelamatinya, perempuan baik yang melayani di bar memberikannya cap Fairy Tail, menanyakannya untuk menempelkannya dimana. Ia langsung memberikan telapak tangan kanannya.

Setelah itu, ia langsung dikerumuni oleh orang-orang lagi yang penasaran dengannya. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya anak kecil disana (walaupun ia sudah berkali-kali bilang kepada yang lain bahwa ia sudah dewasa, walaupun ia hanya 8 tahun! Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarkannya), walaupun begitu, orang-orang bilang ada anak yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya bernama Laxus. Dia juga adalah cucu dari Ojii-san yang baru saja ia hembuskan.

Ia sempat mengobrol dengan orang yang bernama Gildarts. Yang lain bilang kalau Gildarts adalah orang terkuat di Fairy Tail, dibawah Ojii-san sendiri, walaupun ada yang bilang kalau Gildarts lebih kuat dari Ojii-san sendiri. Naruto langsung melihat kearah Gildarts dengan kagum, menanyakannya banyak pertanyaan. Gildarts terlihat sedikit malu dengan pujian yang diberikan teman-temannya.

Ia juga bertemu dengan Macao dan Wakaba, sepasang teman itu ingin mengajarkannya suatu hal tentang 'wanita', membuat Naruto bingung. Sebelum mereka bisa mengajarkannya, salah satu anggota perempuan di guild memukul mereka, membuat Naruto bingung. Perempuan itu langsung saja memeluk Naruto dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya, menggumam 'aku akan melindungi Naru-chan', membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

Setelah itu, Ojii-san kembali datang lewat pintu depan. Wajahnya terlihat depresi dan sedang menangis, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah, mengira bahwa ia telah membuat Ojii-san menangis. Macao langsung menenangkannya, mengatakan kalau Master, yaitu Ojii-san, menangis karena menyadari ia mendapatkan anggota baru dengan sihir yang destruktif. Selama Ojii-san menangis, Naruto bisa mendengar gumaman seperti, 'dewan', 'uang', 'mini-Gildarts', 'guild yang hancur', dan sebagainya. Gildarts menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikannya, jadi ia hanya mengabaikannya saja.

Setelah itu, Ojii-san mengatakan dengan resmi, bahwa ia kini adalah anggota resmi Fairy Tail. Seluruh penghuni guild langsung bersorak dan mengadakan selebrasi, membuat Naruto senang. Ojii-san lalu mengatakan padanya untuk selebrasi dulu hari ini, dan keesokan harinya baru berbicara tentang misi pertama Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Secara kesuluruhan, ini adalah hari yang bahagia untuk Naruto. Ia bergabung dengan Fairy Tail!

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menyentuh kalung berlian yang berada di lehernya. Senyuman sedih terukir di wajahnya, sebelum ia akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membersihkan kepalanya dari pemikiran yang sedih.

Ini adalah hari bahagia!

Sampai di apartemennya, ia membukanya, mendapatkan apartemen yang gelap, seolah tidak mempunyai penghuninya. Naruto tersenyum dengan melankolis. Ia menekan saklar lampunya, melihat lampunya menyala, menerangi apartemen kecilnya yang berantakan.

Naruto membuka sendalnya, dan langsung saja berlari ke kasurnya dan melompatkan dirinya ke kasurnya, membiarkan badan kecilnya terjatuh di matras yang, jika menurut orang-orang, tidak terlalu empuk.

Besok adalah hari baru. Besok ia akan menjadi penyihir dari Fairy Tail. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia Onee-chan nya.

Ia membiarkan senyuman sedih terukir di wajahnya, dan menutup matanya. Menyerahkan dirinya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

" _Apa kau lihat gedung besar disana, Naruto-kun? Itu adalah gedung milik Fairy Tail, guild kebangaan Magnolia."_

 _Naruto Namikaze menatap gedung yang ditunjuk dengan kagum. Ia melihat kembali kearah figur yang menunjuk kearah guild itu tadi._

" _Ne, Onee-chan, apakah kau anggota Fairy Tail?" Ia bertanya._

 _Jawaban yang didapatkannya hanyalah tawa kecil yang merdu di telinganya._

" _Aku tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa mempunyai sihir. Walaupun begitu, mereka telah banyak membantuku dan penduduk Magnolia."_

 _Mulut Naruto menganga dengan kagum, mendengarkan kata-kata Onee-chan nya._

" _Apa suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi anggota Fairy Tail?" Ia bertanya._

 _Senyuman indah ditujukan kepadanya._

" _Aku yakin kau bisa, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

Naruto melihat kearah guild masternya, yang menuntunnya kearah ruangannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya ia menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail, dan ia sangat menanti petualangan yang akan dilaluinya.

Setelah bangun dari tidurnya, seperti biasa, ia menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, dan berolahraga sebentar, mengingat nasihat yang diberikan Kurama-san untuk tetap membiarkan tubuhnya sehat dan fit. Kurama-san bilang itu adalah hal yang penting jika ia ingin memasteri sihirnya, _**Rinnegan.**_

Setelah selesai berolahraga, Kurama-san mengatakan untuk bermeditasi, dan latihan menggunakan _**Rinnegan,**_ mencoba menggunakan _**Rinnegan**_ terus menerus. Maksimum yang bisa ia lakukan kali ini hanyalah 30 menit, tetapi Kurama-san bilang kalau ia berlatih terus, ia bisa akan terus menggunakannya sehari penuh tanpa capai sama sekali.

Kurama-san juga menyuruhnya untuk latihan sedikit dalam pertarungan tangan, tidak ingin ia terlalu mengandalkan sihirnya dalam bertarung. Karena Kurama-san tidak bisa melatihnya dengan langsung, Kurama-san hanya menginstruksikan bagaimana kuda-kuda yang benar, bagaimana meninju dan menendang yang keras, dan area tubuh yang harus ditargetkan. Untuk saat ini, Kurama-san mengatakan untuk berlatih sendiri sampai ia menemukan seorang ahli seni bela diri untuk mengajarkannya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, menyadari bahwa dirinya telah bengong selama beberapa menit, dan kini Guild Master-nya sedang melihat kearahnya dengan penasaran.

"Ah, apa yang kau bilang, Ojii-san? Aku tidak mendengarnya," Ucapnya dengan senyuman malu.

Ia bisa melihat Makarov mengedutkan alisnya ketika dipanggil Ojii-san, tetapi tidak mengkomplain kepada Naruto.

Mereka kini sudah berada di ruangan Makarov. Ruangan ini hanyalah ruangan kerja biasa, dengan sebuah meja kerja dan kursi, lalu beberapa rak buku. Naruto menaikan alisnya sedikit ketika melihat banyak kertas yang tertumpuk di meja Master-nya.

Makarov, melihat kemana mata Naruto memandang, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan lelah dan menampar jidatnya.

"Para Dewan…" Naruto mendengar Makarov menggumam. Naruto hanya mengabaikannya. "Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Makarov memulai, membuat Naruto menegakan dirinya. "Aku akui, ketika kau bisa menghembuskanku seperti itu, aku terkejut sekaligus terpukau. Apa sebenarnya sihir itu?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum, senang mengetahui ada orang yang penasaran dengan sihirnya. "Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan _**Rinnegan**_ , yang aku lakukan kemarin adalah kemampuan untuk mengendalikan gaya tarik, dan gaya tolak." Naruto menjelaskan.

Mendengar itu, Makarov menaikan alisnya. "Gaya tarik dan gaya tolak?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengusap dagunya, seolah memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskannya lebih mudah kepada Makarov.

"Uh, aku rasa, kau bisa membayangkannya sebagai magnet. Aku bisa menarik orang kearahku.. Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir, bukan orang saja. Aku bisa menarik apapun kearahku. Bayangkan seperti aku adalah… Uh, pusat gravitasi? Ya, aku rasa itu adalah penjelasan yang tepat." Naruto berkata. "Yang aku lakukan kepadamu kemarin, adalah sebaliknya. Kau tahu bukan jika uh.. kalau tidak salah, jika kau mencoba mendekatkan bagian magnet dengan magnet lain, mereka saling menolak satu sama lain? Yang aku lakukan adalah seperti itu, tetapi dengan uh.. Magnitud yang lebih besar."

Mendengar penjelasannya, Makarov menganggukan kepalanya. Jadi, kontrol atas gaya tolak dan gaya tarik? Seperti sihir gravitasi, kalau begitu. Dan sihir gravitasi adalah salah satu sihir yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan. Tetapi dari yang Naruto jelaskan, sihir miliknya lebih seperti magnet, daripada gravitasi. Jadi Makarov mendeduksikan Naruto adalah pusat gravitasi itu, hanya bisa mengontrol gaya tolak dan gaya tarik kearahnya atau darinya daripada mengendalikan gravitasi sepenuhnya pada lingkungan sekelilingnya.

Makarov kemudian mengingat sesuatu dari perkataan Naruto.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang, salah satu dari kemampuannya?" Makarov bertanya, penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Yep! Kurama-san bilang _**Rinnegan**_ mempunyai banyak kemampuan, tetapi untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan yang mengontrol gaya tolak dan gaya tarik. Aku rasa Kurama-san memanggilnya dengan nama _Tendou._ "

Mendengar itu, Makarov menganggukan kepalanya. "Siapa itu Kurama-san?" Tanya Makarov penasaran, menyadari dari kemarin Naruto selalu menyebut Kurama-san jika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang kemampuannya. Makarov berpikir kalau Kurama-san adalah sensei Naruto yang melatih Naruto menggunakan sihirnya, mungkin juga adalah pengguna _**Rinnegan**_ seperti Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam.

Makarov menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Naruto terdiam sebentar, seolah bingung harus mengatakan apa kepadanya. Itu membuat Makarov curiga sedikit, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua orang mempunyai rahasia masing-masing, ia percaya suatu saat nanti jika sudah nyaman, Naruto akan mengatakan semuanya padanya.

"Ah, um…."

Melihat Naruto kebingungan ingin mengatakan apa, Makarov hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika kau tidak nyaman, tidak usah menjawabnya, Naruto-kun." Makarov berkata. Ia bisa melihat Naruto langsung membuang nafasnya lega, membuat Makarov semakin penasaran, tetapi hanya mengabaikan rasa penasarannya dulu untuk saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Makarov kembali memulai. "Apa yang membuatmu memilih Fairy Tail?" Ia bertanya dengan penasaran. "Masih banyak guild lain yang kuat, seperti Phantom Lord, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus… Kenapa Fairy Tail?"

Makarov bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum, bukan senyuman bahagia khasnya, tetapi senyuman melankolis, seolah Naruto mengingat sebuah memori yang pahit. Itu membuat Makarov penasaran.

"Onee-chan…" Makarov mendengar Naruto menggumam. "Aku berjanji kepada Onee-chan untuk menjadi anggota guild ini."

"Oh?" Mendengar itu, Makarov semakin penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk. "Onee-chan…." Naruto berhenti sebentar, seolah memikirkan untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. "Onee-chan dulu adalah penduduk Magnolia. Dia yang mengurusiku sejak bayi. Walaupun kehidupan kita berat, Onee-chan selalu menceritakan cerita kepadaku tentang anggota Fairy Tail, dan bagaimana Onee-chan selalu terhibur melihat tingkah mereka."

Mendengar itu, Makarov semakin penasaran. Fairy Tail dan anggotanya sangat popular di Magnolia, apalagi dengan berita tentang tingkah konyol mereka, yang lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang dengan destruktif daripada konyol, di koran-koran dan majalah. Jadi, tidak jarang untuk menemukan beberapa orang yang terhibur dengan tingkah mereka.

"Dulu?" Makarov kembali bertanya, walaupun ia sudah menduga apa maksudnya.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Onee-chan telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Mendengar itu, Makarov cemberut. Untuk seorang anak muda sudah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang terdekatnya…

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku yakin kakakmu sangat bangga dengan dirimu sekarang, Naruto-kun." Makarov berkata.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman melankolis yang terpapar di wajahnya. "Apa itu saja, Ojii-san?" Tanyanya.

Makarov menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu membuka lacinya, mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran kecil, dan memberikannya kearah Naruto. Lembaran itu terlihat sebuah formulir, berwarna coklat, dengan logo Fairy Tail di bagian kirinya dan juga sebuah kotak di bagian kirinya, menandakan sebuah foto harus ditempel disana. Di bagian kanannya ada kolom seperti Nama, umur, kesukaan, tidak suka, dan sihir.

"Ini adalah kartu profil. Ini seperti kartu identitas, bisa dibilang. Ada beberapa klien yang sedikit paranoid, jadi mereka biasanya meminta sebuah kartu identitas. Kartu ini juga digunakan untuk melakukan suatu hal yang membutuhkan sebuah.. keresmian? Ini hanya formalitas saja untuk membuat segalanya lebih resmi, aku yakin kau tidak akan terlalu sering membutuhkan kartunya. Tetapi untuk hati-hati, selalu simpan kartunya denganmu. Kartu ini selalu diperbarui setiap 3 tahun sekali." Makarov berkata.

Naruto mengangguk, dan menerima kartu yang diberikan Makarov. Mengambil alat tulis yang disediakan, ia mulai menulisnya.

 _Nama: Naruto Namikaze  
Lahir: 10 Oktober, X764  
Suka: Ramen!  
Tidak Suka: Waktu 3 menit untuk menunggu Ramen  
Sihir: Rinnegan_

Melihat kartunya, Makarov mengangguk dengan puas. "Baiklah. Selanjutnya aku hanya akan mengisi formulir pendaftaran penyihir baru untuk para Dewan Sihir. Mereka harus mengetahui data semua penyihir yang ada di dunia ini."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Oh, dan satu lagi," Makarov kembali berkata. "Pastikan kau bersama anggota senior untuk misi pertamamu. Setelah kita semua yakin kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, baru kau boleh mencoba melakukan misi sendiri. Untuk saat ini, dan beberapa misi kedepan, pastikan kau bersama anggota senior. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka dalam misi." Makarov kembali berkata.

Naruto tersenyum, terharu sedikit atas kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan oleh Makarov.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Ojii-san!"

* * *

 _28 Desember, X772_

2 bulan.

Sudah dua bulan Naruto bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, dan Naruto bisa bilang, dua bulan itu sudah bisa menjadi dua bulan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Setiap hari ia selalu bangun, latihan, lalu pergi ke guild untuk mengambil misi.

Selama dua bulan ini, selalu bersama orang lain ketika mengambil misi karena Master Makarov masih terlalu khawatir untuk membiarkan Naruto melakukan misi sendiri. Naruto tidak tahu ia harus terharu karena kekhawatiran Master Makarov atau merasa kesal karena kekuatannya diremehkan.

Ia menjalani misi dengan berbagai orang di guild, seperti Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, dan lainnya. Naruto mempunyai perasaan mereka hanya menemani Naruto karena mereka butuh uang, tetapi terlalu malas untuk mengambil pekerjaan, karena itu mereka menemani Naruto. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak terlalu kejam untuk mengambil 50% upah misinya, memilih untuk mengambil 10% saja karena Naruto yang biasanya melakukan majoritas pekerjaannya.

Walaupun melakukan misi dan mendapatkan upah menyenangkan, Naruto kadang merasa bosan. Misi yang ia lakukan biasanya hanyalah pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan orang-orang biasa, seperti membantu mengirim paket, membersihkan rumah, dan yang lainnya.

Ia butuh misi dimana ia bisa bertarung dan mengetes kekuatannya melawan orang lain.

Karena itu, besok ia akan mencoba melakukan misi yang lebih… ah, lebih berbahaya dari misi yang lain. Ia tahu Ojii-san mungkin akan khawatir dengannya, tetapi ia yakin ia bisa menangkannya dengan membawa orang yang kuat dengannya ketika misi, seperti Macao-san.

Atau mungkin Gildarts.

Heh, mungkin Gildarts mau membawanya ke salah satu misi S-Rank yang dia lakukan?

Hmm, tidak mungkin, tetapi suatu hari nanti ia bisa bertanya.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat dahulu dan bergaul bersama anggota guild yang lain, walaupun umur mereka mungkin dua kali, tiga kali, atau lebih besar daripada umurnya.

Ia selalu melakukan misi nonstop atau latihan selama dua bulan ini, jadi ia rasa bisa istirahat sebentar dan mencoba untuk mengetahui beberapa anggota guild lainnya dengan baik. Ia menyadari ia jarang sekali berada di guild selain untuk mengambil misi, jadi ia rasa ia akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui anggota guild lainnya dengan baik.

Karena itu ia sekarang sedang berada di aula guild, di salah satu mejanyai, sedang memakan semangkok ramen dengan segelas susu berada di sampingnya yang dibuatkan oleh pelayan bar, yang namanya Keiko, mungkin.

Menghabiskan ramennya, Naruto mengambil segelas susu yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Keiko dan meminumnya sampai habis, mengeluarkan suara 'Ahh~' ketika selesai.

"Tidak mengambil misi, Naruto-kun?"

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan di pundaknya, membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara yang kini sedang mencoba duduk di samping Naruto sambil menaruh segelas biri di mejanya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat hari ini, Macao-san." Naruto menjawab kepada pria berambut biru itu.

Macao mengangguk. "Jangan berkeja terlalu keras, Naruto-kun, kau masih muda. Nikmatilah hidup sekali-sekali," Macao berkata sambil menyisipi birnya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. "Kau terdengar seperti Ojii-san jika mengatakan itu, Macao-san."

Urat-urat terlihat di jidat Macao. "Aku masih 24 tahun gaki!" Serunya dengan kesal.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Selesai tertawa, Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang dari Macao. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Wakaba-san? Biasanya kalian selalu berdua." Tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia mengambil misi dengan Reedus kemarin," Macao menjawab.

Mendengar itu Naruto menyeringai, "Ah, karena itu kau tidak mempunyai teman untuk berbicara dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan anak yang umurnya 3 kali lebih muda darimu?"

Urat-urat muncul lagi di dahi Macao, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Macao menjitaknya, membuat Naruto mengusap kepalanya sambil memberikan glare kearah Macao.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang tidak punya teman, lihatlah dirimu. Kau satu-satunya anak di guild ini, selain Laxus." Macao berkata, kemudian mengedipkan kedua matanya, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Laxus?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan misi, dan sepertinya, setiap aku datang ke guild aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Ucapnya.

Naruto bisa melihat Macao menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa, membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya dengan penasaran.

"Laxus hanya berada di guild untuk mengambil misi saja dan menghabiskan waktunya berlatih, atau mengambil misi." Macao berkata.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Laxus.

Seolah menyadari pandangan bingung Naruto, Macao kembali menjelaskan, "Tidak sepertimu yang setidaknya masih mengobrol dengan anggota yang lain, Laxus hampir sama sekali tidak mengobrol dengan anggota yang lain." Ucapnya. "Tetapi dia tidak selalu seperti ini. Dulu dia adalah anak yang baik dan ramah. Tetapi sebuah insiden… merubahnya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto semakin penasaran. "Insiden apa?" Tanyanya.

Macao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan cerita yang bisa aku ceritakan, gaki. Cobalah berteman dengan Laxus, akan baik untuk Laxus untuk mempunyai teman seumurannya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk setidaknya, mencoba berteman dengan Laxus. Melihat mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya (dua-duanya?) anak di guild ini, mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan terlalu kesepian.

"Gildarts, misi lagi? Kau baru menyelesaikan misi S-Rank mu kemarin!"

Naruto dan Macao memalingkan kepala mereka mendengar seruan salah satu anggota guild, mendapati Gildarts, yang kemarin baru saja pulang dari misi S-Rank-nya, kini sepertinya sudah siap pergi untuk menjalani misi lagi.

Naruto sweatdrop. "Dan aku kira aku adalah _workaholic_." Gumamnya.

Macao tertawa mendengar itu. "Gildarts adalah orang yang tidak bisa berdiam lama di satu tempat. Dia suka berkeliling, karena itu biasanya dia mengambil misi yang durasinya lama, atau misi yang lokasinya sangat jauh."

Melihat Gildarts sudah ingin keluar dari guild untuk menjalani misinya, Naruto menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali belum mengobrol bersama Gildarts lagi sejak hari pertamanya di guild. Melihat mereka berdua adalah orang yang _workaholic_ , mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan satu sama lain.

Naruto kemudian menaikan pundaknya, memutuskan sesuatu. Mungkin ia bisa menemani Gildarts sebentar, mengobrol dengannya sampai Gildarts sampai di stasiun Magnolia untuk pergi ke lokasi misinya.

Menganggukan kepalanya, Naruto kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Gildarts yang baru saja keluar dari guild. Macao, sepertinya tidak perduli dengan tujuannya, hanya lanjut meminum birnya dengan tenang.

Membuka pintu guildnya untuk keluar dan menyamperi Gildarts, ia mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat Gildarts bersama seseorang.

Di samping Gildarts, dengan badan yang mengarah ke Fairy Tail daripada keluar, ada seorang anak perempuan, yang terlihat lebih muda dari Naruto sendiri. Memakai sebuah daster berwarna orange dengan pola kotak-kotak berwarna coklat, adalah seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut coklat panjang yang diikat menjadi ponytail dengan dua poni di sisi wajahnya. Mata coklatnya memandang kearah Gildarts dengan berbagai emosi yang tidak bisa Naruto jelaskan.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, ketika memerhatikan wajah anak perempuan itu. Wajahnya… sangat familiar. Jika dipikir-pikir, wajah Gildarts juga mempunyai struktur yang sama…

Naruto kemudian mengangguk, menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai anak perempuan, Gildarts." Dengan lugu ia mengucapkan.

Ia bisa melihat anak perempuan yang ia maksud menatap kearahnya dengan wajah kaget dan mata melebar, begitupun juga Gildarts yang kini sudah membalikan badannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan anaknya.

' _Mereka mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan rambut dan mata yang berbeda.'_ Naruto mendeduksinya.

"Naruto-kun!" Ia mendengar Gildarts berseru karena kaget. "A-apa maksudmu? Dia bukan anakku!" Gildarts kembali melanjutkan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menaikan alisnya dan melihat kearah anak perempuan tadi, melihat anak yang dimaksud Gildarts kini melihat kebawah dengan wajah yang sedih karena mendengar perkataan Gildarts, membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya kearah Gildarts dan menggeram.

Ia kira Gildarts adalah orang yang baik, tetapi tidak ingin mengakui anaknya sendiri?

"Tidak mengakui anakmu sendiri? Aku kira kau orang yang baik. Lihat, kau bahkan membuat anakmu nangis." Geram Naruto sambil memberikan glare kearah Gildarts.

Gildarts melebarkan matanya mendengar itu, dan langsung menoleh kearah anak perempuan di sampingnya, melihat anak itu menatap kebawah dengan sedih, ia langsung semakin panik.

Menjongkokan badannya agar tingginya setara dengan perempuan itu, Gildarts langsung menepuk kepala perempuan itu, seolah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Oy, oy, ja-jangan menangis!" Ucap Gildarts dengan panik, ia kemudian langsung melihat kearah Naruto. "Dan juga, bukan begitu maksudku! Aku tidak mempunyai anak!" Seru Gildarts.

Mengucapkan itu, membuat Gildarts kembali berpikir. Ia tahu ia… uh, sering melakukan _itu_ dengan banyak wanita, tetapi ia sudah selalu memastikan kalau ia tidak membuat mereka hamil atau apa dengan menggunakan sihir. Satu-satunya wanita yang tidur dengannya tanpa ia memastikan untuk menggunakan sihir untuk tidak membuatnya hamil….

Cornelia.

Satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai.

Tetapi… itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu. Mereka mencintai satu sama lain, tetapi Cornelia kadang benci karena ia selalu mengambil misi dan pergi, membuat mereka berpisah.

Mengingat itu lagi, Gildarts kali ini memerhatikan anak di sampingnya dengan lebih teliti lagi. Rambut coklatnya… Mata coklatnya.. dan wajahnya, jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, mirip dengan Cornelia… Dan ia meninggalkan Cornelia 6 tahun yang lalu, anak ini, dilihat dari tubuhnya, sekitar 6 tahun…

Gildarts langsung membeku. Tidak mungkin. Cornelia pasti memberitahunya kan jika ia mempunyai anak? Ia mungkin meninggalkan Cornelia saat di argumen panas mereka berdua tentang bagaimana ia selalu pergi, mereka tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain dengan baik. Tetapi walaupun begitu, pastinya Cornelia akan memberitahunya jika ia mempunyai seorang anak, kan?

Dan lagipula rambut coklat, dan mata coklat adalah fitur yang paling umum di Fiore, ataupun Magnolia.

"Ya, benar." Gildarts mendengar Naruto berkata lagi dengan nada sarkastik sambil memutarkan bola matanya. "Kaya aku akan percaya dengan perkataan itu. Kalian berdua cukup mirip."

Gildarts menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku pasti akan tahu jika aku mempunyai seorang anak, Naruto." Ucapnya, walaupun ia sendiri kini semakin tidak yakin apakah anak di sampingnya ini benar anaknya atau tidak. Kemiripannya dengan Cornelia benar-benar menakutkan.

Ia melihat Naruto mengusap-ngusap dagunya dengan pose berpikir.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kasus seorang anak yang tidak kau ketahui?" Naruto menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Pada suatu hari, kau bertemu dengan seorang perempuan, jatuh cinta, dan kemudian mempunyai anak. Macao bilang kau tidak bisa diam di satu tempat, karena itu kau meninggalkan istrimu yang sedang hamil. Istrimu lalu mempunyai anak perempuan dan harus merawatnya sendiri. Sampai suatu hari…." Nada Naruto kemudian menjadi serius. "Anakmu berkata pada istrimu, 'Mama, mama! Apa aku mempunyai ayah?" Gildarts sweatdrop ketika mendengar Naruto meniru suara perempuan.

"'Ayahmu…" Naruto merubah suara 'perempuan'nya menjadi lebih berat. "'Ayahmu telah meninggalkan ibu sendiri untuk merawatmu. Dia adalah seorang bajingan yang meninggalkan ibu ketika ibu hamil…' Sang Ibu berkata."

Naruto kini mengganti suaranya lagi menjadi suara anak-anak cempreng, "'Kalau begitu, ibu, aku akan membalas dendam kepada ayah!' Anak itu berkata dengan determinasi. Lalu pada suatu malam, ketika sang anak baru pulang, ia menemukan seluruh penduduk desa mati, dibantai." Naruto menutup matanya dengan sedih.

"Sang anak lari kerumahnya dengan rasa takut, takut atas keselamatan ibunya. Membuka pintunya, ia berteriak, 'Tadaima!' tetapi ketika tidak ada yang menjawabnya, ia semakin takut. Kemudian ia mendengar suara teriakan, suara teriakan yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya, jadi dia pergi ke sana."

Kali ini, Naruto menatap kearah Gildarts dengan sebuah glare. "Ketika sampai disana, ia melihat ibunya dibunuh dengan kejam oleh seseorang. Rambut coklat kemerahannya yang disisir kebelakang, bola matanya hitamnya, dan wajah jeleknya yang dideskripsikan ibunya…"

"…. Sang anak langsung menyadari siapa dia. Ayahnya. Itu adalah ayahnya yang meninggalkannya, dan kini membunuh ibunya. Ayahnya adalah Gildarts Clive, penyihir S-Class Fairy Tail, yang sebenarnya adalah penyihir S-Class Dark Guild Akatsuki bernama Itachi Uchiha yang ditugaskan untuk menyelinap ke Fairy Tail dan mengahncurkannya dari dalam." Naruto mengucapkan, memberikan glare kearah Gildarts.

Gildarts hanya sweatdrop. _'Dark Guild Akatsuki? Itachi Uchiha? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu!'_

"Lalu kau menatap kearah mata anakmu dengan senyuman gila. 'Anak bodohku… Jika kau ingin membunuhku… Kutuk aku! Benci aku! Lari lah... Dan tetaplah hidup dengan menyedihkan.. Dan suatu saat nanti, ketika kau mempunyai mata yang sama denganku, datanglah kepadaku.' Dan dengan itu kau memasukan anakmu sendiri kedalam ilusi yang membuatnya melihat bagaimana kau membantai satu kota!" Seru Naruto. "Dan lalu anakmu pergi kesini, untuk membalaskan dendamnya!"

Mendengar 'cerita' Naruto, Gildarts dan anak disampingnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Cerita macam apa itu?!" Gildarts dan anak di sampingnya berkata dengan bersamaan tanpa sadar. Mereka berdua langsung melihat kearah satu sama lain, dan menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua lagi, lalu menatap Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Ha! Respon yang sama!" Seru Naruto.

Gildarts, melihat ini semua hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak di sampingnya mungkin mirip Cornelia, tetapi Cornelia tidak mempunyai fitur yang mencolok yang membedakannya dari banyak perempuan lain di Fiore, jadi anak ini mungkin mempunyai ibu, atau ayah yang mirip dengan Cornelia.

Dan lagipula, jika anak ini benar anaknya, Cornelia tidak mungkin membiarkan anak ini pergi kesini sendirian. Cornelia adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan pasti akan menjadi ibu yang menakjubkan. Jadi tidak mungkin Cornelia membiarkan anaknya pergi ke sini.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Gildarts kepada anak di sampingnya.

Anak itu terlihat kaget ditanyakan namanya, dan dengan gugup, langsung merespon, "Ca-cana.."

Mendengar itu, Gildarts membeku lagi. Itu adalah nama ibu Cornelia yang meninggal ketika Cornelia masih remaja. Mungkinkah Cornelia menamakan anaknya nama ibunya untuk menghormatinya..?

Gildarts menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Hanya kebetulan.

"Seingin-inginnya aku mempunyai putri seperti Cana-chan ini, Naruto…" Gildarts memulai, ia bisa melihat Cana melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataannya. "Faktanya adalah, Cana-chan bukanlah anakku. Aku yakin dia mempunyai orangtua yang menunggunya di rumah saat ini. Dimana orangtuamu, Cana-chan?" Tanya Gildarts dengan lembut.

Cana menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kaa-chan.. Kaa-chan sudah meninggal.." Gumamnya dengan pelan.

Gildarts kini merasa seperti bajingan membuat seorang anak perempuan menangis. Ia bisa melihat dari ujung matanya Naruto menatap semua ini dengan penasaran. Ini juga membuat Gildarts merasa panik sedikit, memikirkan apakah Cornelia sudah meninggal atau tidak. "Maafkan aku… Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Tanyanya, tanpa ia ketahui, takut atas jawabannya.

Cana melihat kearahnya dengan ragu, lalu melihat kebawah lagi dengan malu.

Melihat itu, Gildarts menjadi panik.

No no no no no… Jika Cana memang benar adalah anaknya…

Ia melihat anak itu melepas tas ransel yang dipakainya dan mengambil sesuatu. Gildarts hanya menaikan alisnya, penasaran. Rasa penasarannya semakin meningkat ketika ia melihat Cana mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas, dan memberikannya kearahnya.

Mengambil gulungan kertas itu dengan ragu, Gildarts membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

' _Cana-chan… Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu.. Aku tahu kau merasa sangat sedih sekarang, merasa bahwa kau sendirian di dunia ini.. Tetapi.. Masih ada ayahmu._

 _Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang ayahmu. Ibu dan ayahmu… Tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik, tetapi aku yakin dia akan sangat senang melihatmu._

 _Pergilah ke Kota Magnolia, dan carilah guild yang bernama Fairy Tail. Ayahmu adalah seorang penyihir disana, namanya Gildarts Clive. Dia adalah penyihir yang luumayan terkenal, jadi kau tidak akan mempunyai masalah untuk mencarinya._

 _Aku tahu ini pasti akan sulit untukmu tetapi Gildarts.. Ayahmu, dia adalah orang yang baik. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dia pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu. Jika dia masih seperti Gildarts yang aku kenal, dia pasti akan sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat bahwa kau adalah anaknya, jadi jika dia ragu, berikan saja dia ini. Aku ragu dia butuh ini untuk memastikan karena jika kau langsung mengatakannya pada ayahmu, dia langsung akan mempercayainya.._

 _Gildarts… Jika kau memang membaca ini… Tolong. Tolong rawat Cana. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas meminta ini padamu karena kita meninggalkan satu sama lain dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik, tetapi aku mohon.. Cana tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini, dan kau adalah ayahnya. Aku tidak perduli jika kau sudah mempunyai wanita lain, tetapi setidaknya, jadilah figur ayah untuk Cana._

 _Maafkan aku untuk tidak pernah memberitahukanmu tentang Cana.. Aku… Ditinggalkan olehmu seperti itu, aku merasa sangat kesal dan marah. Karena itu, aku menyembunyikan keberadaan Cana darimu sebagai balas dendam… Aku tahu, aku sangat egois. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku memberitahukanmu tentang Cana… Mungkin, kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi…_

Gildarts tidak perlu membaca terus untuk mengetahui kalau ini memang benar, surat dari Cornelia. Ia tersenyum sedih, dan membiarkan air mata keluar dari matanya, menyadari bahwa satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah ia cintai kini sudah meninggalkan dunia. Ia kini benar-benar menyesal karena tidak pernah mengecek tentang keadaan Cornelia, argumen terakhir mereka benar-benar menyangkut di kepalanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia langsung saja memeluk Cana dengan erat, membuat perempuan itu terkejut dan memeluknya balik dengan penuh sayang.

Ia.. ia sudah ketinggalan 6 tahun kehidupan anak perempuannya, dan ia akan membenarkan semua itu.

Sementara itu Naruto….

Ia hanya melihat scene di depannya dengan takjub. Sungguh, saat awal, ia hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan anak ini adalah anak Gildarts sendiri mencoba untuk menjahili Gildarts sedikit sebelum ia pergi untuk misi S-Rank-nya.

Tetapi.. apa mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan dan kini benar-benar membuat Gildarts percaya bahwa Cana adalah anaknya?

Atau mungkin, tebakannya memang benar, dan Cana ternyata adalah anaknya Gildarts yang tidak pernah Gildarts ketahui?

Eh, ia selalu beruntung. Kurama-san bilang kalau ia mungkin diberkahi Dewi Keberuntungan sendiri. Mungkin ini karena keberuntungannya?

Ia hanya menaikan bahunya, tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Oke! Aku akan mengisi 6 tahun kosong yang harusnya aku pakai untuk merawat putriku sendiri! Ayo Cana, kau akan ikut aku ke misi ini!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"O-oy Gildarts! Misimu adalah misi S-Rank! Kurasa—"

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya karena kini Gildarts telah pergi lari dengan Cana yang entah kapan sudah duduk di pundak Gildarts.

Naruto hanya menatap figur Gildarts dan Cana yang semakin menjauh.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Apa ia harus melapor ke Ojii-san tentang ini dan memberitahukan seluruh anggota Guild?

Ah, persetan dengan itu. Ia hanya akan mengambil misi lagi.

* * *

 _Seminggu kemudian…_

Ini adalah hari yang normal untuk seorang Laxus Dreyar. Kemarin ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi yang lumayan sulit untuk anak 11 tahun sepertinya, tetapi ia menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Kekuatan yang diberikan ayahnya kepadanya benar-benar sangat hebat, walaupun menyakitkan ketika ia awalnya mendapatkannya.

Ia tahu, pada akhirnya, ayahnya memang benar-benar perduli dengannya. Benar-benar sayang dengannya. Jika tidak, kenapa ayahnya memberikan ia kekuatan ini? Ayahnya percaya dengannya untuk mempunyai kekuatan ini.

Karena itu, ia kaget, sekaligus marah ketika mendengar kalau ayahnya dikeluarkan dari guild. Itu membuat Laxus geram, karena kini, ketika saat ayahnya mulai menyayanginya, kakeknya berani-beraninya mengeluarkannya?!

Jii-san bilang kalau ayahnya telah melanggar peraturan guild dan mengkhianati guild, membuat ia sangat marah. Ayahnya tidak melakukan apa-apa!

Ketika ia menanyakan ini pada ayahnya, ayahnya bilang kalau Fairy Tail sudah terlalu lemah. Sudah terlalu halus. Dan orang kuat seperti ayahnya kini malah dikeluarkan. Itu membuat Laxus marah dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan menjadi kuat. Ia akan menjadi orang terkuat di Fairy Tail, dan ketika ia menjadi Master, ia akan memastikan kalau Fairy Tail menjadi guild terkuat di Fiore, tidak, di seluruh dunia.

….

Tetapi sebelum itu, ia kini hanya akan menikmati sup miso yang dibuatkan Keiko kepadanya. Walaupun tidak ingin mengakuinya, sup miso yang dibuatkan oleh Keiko adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya. Mungkin karena sejak kecil, ia sudah memakan ini.

"Itadakimasu." Ia berkata, pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenci-bencinya ia dengan Jii-san nya sekarang, kakek itu sudah menanam etika kedalam kepalanya.

Namun, sebelum ia bisa memakan makanannya, dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat seseorang.. tidak, anak kecil, duduk di bangku di sampingnya. Itu agak membuat Laxus terkejut sedikit, karena jarang sekali ada anak di Fairy Tail, kecuali beberapa anak dari anggota senior Fairy Tail. Tetapi walaupun begitu, itupun juga jarang.

Anak di sampingnya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, mempunyai rambut pirang yang hampir sama dengannya, tetapi dengan gaya yang jabrik berantakan. Anak itu juga mempunyai mata biru, dan yang paling aneh adalah, tiga garis di setiap pipinya yang mirip seperti kumis seekor kucing.

Apakah anak itu demon kucing?

"Keiko-san! Semangkok Miso Ramen!" Anak itu memanggil.

Laxus menaikan alisnya. Huh, anak itu familiar dengan Keiko?

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Kemarin kau sudah memakan Ramen, jadi tidak ada ramen untuk hari ini. Aku akan menyajikanmu sup miso biasa seperti Laxus-kun disana." Suara Keiko terdengar dari arah dapur bar.

Ekspresi horror terlihat di wajah anak, yang sekarang Laxus tahu bernama Naruto itu. Itu semakin membuat Laxus penasaran. Dari interaksinya dengan Keiko, itu menandakan mereka berdua sudah familiar dengan satu sama lain.

Hm… Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah mendengar Jii-san mengatakan tentang seseorang bernama Naruto…

"Keiko-san! Apa kau bilang?! Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa semangkok ramen?! Aku akan mati Keiko-san!"

Laxus mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat tingkah laku anak pirang di depannya.

"Mmm, Aku rasa kau bisa bertahan hidup tanpa ramen sehari, Naruto-kun."

"PENGHUJATAN! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini!" Anak itu berseru dengan wajah serius. "Aku akan sarapan di kedai ramen di luar!" Anak itu kemudian turun dari kursinya dan mencoba melangkah keluar dari guild dengan cemberut di wajahnya.

"Kedai ramennya tutup hari Minggu."

Anak itu berhenti.

"….."

"….."

"Ha! Aku masih mempunyai ramen instan di rumah! HAHAHA, Jaa ne, Keiko-san!" Dan dengan itu, anak itu kembali mencoba melangkah keluar dari guild.

"…..Aku sudah memastikan untuk membuang semua ramen instan yang ada di apartemenmu kemarin."

"APA?! Kau mempunyai kunci apartmenku?!"

"Kau yang memberikannya padaku dan mengatakan untuk memakainya dalam keadaan darurat." Suara deadpan Keiko membalas.

"Nah, darurat! Aku memberikanmu untuk memakainya dalam keadaan darurat!"

"…Aku rasa khawatir kau akan terkena usus buntu karena terlalu banyak memakan ramen bisa dibilang sebagai keadaan darurat."

"….."

"Baiklah anak muda, kembali duduk bersama Laxus-kun dan makan sarapan sehat yang aku buat." Suara tegas Keiko berkata, membuat figur Naruto ini kembali berjalan ke tempat duduk di samping Laxus dengan kepala menatap kebawah dan aura depresi mengelilinginya.

"Uuuuh…" Anak itu merintih, sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bar.

Sementara kejadian itu, terjadi, Laxus hanya menatap semua itu dengan ekspresi yang berkata, 'apa yang baru saja terjadi?'

Anak itu sepertinya menangkap pandangan Laxus, karena kini aura depresinya berubah 180 derajat dan kini memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Laxus sendiri.

"Ah, kau pasti Laxus! Senang bertemu denganmu! Namaku Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto memperkenalkan, menjulurkan tangannya kearah Laxus.

Ketika melihat lambang Fairy Tail berwarna hitam di telapak tangan kanan Naruto ini, Laxus langsung cemberut. Hmph, kini Fairy Tail merekrut anak-anak? Tch, guildnya semakin lemah kalau begini, lama-lama. Ia tahu ia juga adalah anak-anak, tetapi ia spesial. Ia _kuat_ , berbeda dengan anak lain seumurannya.

Mengabaikan uluran tangan anak aneh disampingnya, Laxus kini memakan sup misonya.

Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Naruto hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung, dan menaikan pundaknya, seolah seperti tidak perduli.

Itu agak membuat Laxus terkejut sedikit, karena orang-orang, setidaknya, akan terlihat tersinggung diabaikan seperti itu.

Laxus berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Bagus kalau begitu, jika anak itu sudah sadar kalau ia, Laxus, lebih superior darinya.

"Mmm, aku dengar kau sudah melakukan misi B-Rank sendiri. Argh, sangat hebat! Aku harap Ojii-san sedikit percaya denganku untuk membiarkanku melakukan misi solo."

Laxus menaikan alisnya, mendengar Naruto berkata di sampingnya. Tentu saja, ia hanya mengabaikannya dan tetap makan.

"Walaupun sudah dua bulan sejak aku bergabung, Ojii-san sepertinya tidak terlalu mempercayaiku untuk melakukan misi sendiri! Argh, itu frustasi, kau tahu? Anggota lain kadang harus menemaniku dalam misi."

Si pirang itu kembali menkomplain, sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Laxus tidak perduli. Laxus tetap mengabaikannya saja, kembali memakan sup misonya.

"Kadang aku sedikit benci ketika Wakaba menemaniku dalam misi. Urgh, maksudku, dia adalah orang genit, dan perokok! Aku tidak tahan dengan asapnya, dan kadang, ia selalu menggodai clientnya jika clientnya adalah wanita! Sungguh, orang itu."

Laxus hanya mengabaikannya, tetapi sedikit setuju dengan perkataan pirang di sampingnya. Ia pernah melakukan misi dengan Wakaba, dan dari bagaimana seringnya Wakaba merokok dan menggodai wanita, ia tidak ingin melakukan misi dengan Wakaba lagi.

"Itu kadang membuatku berpikir bagaimana orang seperti Macao-san bisa bersahabat dengannya. Sungguh? Macao-san terlihat seperti seorang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku dengar Macao-san mempunyai pacar, dan mereka dalam hubungan yang serius. Eh, aku tidak terlalu tahu. Aku hanya mendengar rumor."

Eh, benarkah? Macao yang itu, mempunyai pacar? Seingatnya, Macao sedikit playboy? Huh, guildnya sedikit berubah sejak ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya disini lagi. Laxus mengedipkan kedua matanya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak perduli dengan omongan si pirang di sampingnya!

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, Gildarts ternyata sudah menikah dulu dengan seseorang. Berpisah karena Gildarts terlalu sering bekerja, kata anggota yang lain. Dan, oh! Ini adalah plot twist-nya! Apa kau tahu, perempuan yang ditinggalkan Gildarts 6 tahun yang lalu saat itu sedang hamil! Ya, Gildarts punya anak!"

Laxus mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan terkejut. Sungguh?! Gildarts?! Huh, tidak menyangka itu.

"Yep, aku tahu! Mengagetkan, kan? Anaknya bernama Cana, perempuan. Dia adalah anak yang lucu. Mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Ternyata, Gildarts tidak tahu kalau dia punya anak. Reuni yang mengharukan, aku ada disitu. Ingin sedikit… _bonding_ dengan putrinya, Gildarts membawanya ke misi S-Rank bersamanya."

Mendengar itu, Laxus melebarkan dua matanya terkejut dan hampir memuntahkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

Anak di sampingnya, sepertinya melihat ekspresi Laxus, melanjutkan perkataannya, "Urgh, ya kan? Itu juga adalah reaksiku! Dia adalah anak 6 tahun, demi Kami-sama. Dia adalah anak 6 tahun dan sudah ikut misi S-Rank! Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tetapi itu akan bagus dalam _resume_ -nya. Urgh, 6 tahun dan sudah mengikuti misi S-Rank? Aku rasa dia mematahkan sebuah rekor."

Laxus menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Anak 6 tahun sudah melakukan misi S-Rank bersama Gildarts? Damn. Itu membuatnya menggeram sedikit, karena ia merasa dikalahkan oleh anak yang umurnya setengah darinya.

"Mmm, mungkin ketika Gildarts pulang, aku akan memintanya untuk mengajakku pergi ke misi S-Rank. Kami-sama tahu aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih menantang. Tetapi mengetahui Ojii-san, dia pasti langsung melarang." Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Laxus mengangguk setuju. Misi B-Rank yang ia lakukan kini jadi terlihat tidak menantang, mengetahui anak 6 tahun mengikuti misi S-Rank dengan Gildarts. Tetapi, mengetahui bagaimana protektifnya Jii-san kepadanya….

Laxus menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu memang terdengar seperti Jii-san." Tanpa sadar ia berkata sambil memakan sup misonya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya 'kan? Maksudku, aku tahu aku masih anak-anak, tetapi bagaimana kita bisa kuat jika kita tidak mempunyai pengalaman? Misi dibawah A-Rank hanyalah misi simpel."

"Setuju." Laxus kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita tidak bisa kuat tanpa pengalaman melakukan misi yang lebih tinggi." Ia kemudian cemberut. "Aku akan coba mengatakan ini pada Jii-san." Lanjutnya, mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk berkata pada Jii-san untuk memperbolehkannya untuk melakukan misi A-Rank. Laxus tahu, walaupun hubungan mereka yang lama-lama semakin tegang, kakeknya masih mempunyai sisi halus padanya.

"Kau lakukan itu, Laxus." Naruto kemudian mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Eh, apa kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya? Aku tahu kau kuat, tetapi, seberapa kuat dirimu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mendengar ini, Laxus menyeringai dengan sombong. "Hmph, aku rasa aku bisa menjadi S-Rank." Ucapnya dengan bangga dan sombong. Suara hati nuraninya yang kecil berkata bahwa dengan kekuatannya, ia masih penyihir kelas A, tetapi Laxus hanya memendam suara hati itu. Ia adalah yang terkuat.

"Whoa, benarkah?!" Anak disampingnya berkata dengan takjub, membuat Laxus bangga sedikit. "Damn. Apa aku boleh ikut dalam misi? Aku lumayan kuat, dan Ojii-san pasti akan merasa lebih tenang jika setidaknya ada dua orang. Jika masih khawatir, kita bisa mengajak Macao-san dengan kita. Dia sedang bermalas-malasan beberapa hari ini."

Mendengar itu, Laxus mengkonsiderasikan kata-kata si pirang di sampingnya. Benar, jika ia meminta misinya sendiri, Jii-san pasti akan khawatir dan mengatakan tidak. Tetapi jika ia membawa anak ini di sampingnya, dan mungkin salah satu anggota senior, mungkin Jii-san akan memperbolehkannya. Jii-san dan ia tahu ia setidaknya sudah pantas mendapatkan rank A dengan bagaimana kerasnya ia berlatih dan betapa kuatnya kekuatan yang diberikan ayahnya.

Laxus mengangguk, mendapatkan keputusan. "Aku harus mengetesmu dulu. Aku tidak ingin orang lemah melambatkanku dalam misi."

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya menaikan pundaknya. "Eh, kurasa itu adil. Bagaimana sparring setelah sarapan ini?"

Laxus menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia selalu latihan sendiri dan tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk mengetes kemampuannya, jadi ini adalah sesuatu yang pas untuk dirinya membandingkan kekuatannya dengan anak seumurannya. Heh, ia tahu ia akan menang. Ia hanya ingin tahu, seberapa jauhnya ia dari anak seumurannya.

Dengan seringaian, Laxus berkata,

"Jangan menangis jika kau kalah."

* * *

Ketika seluruh anggota guild mendengar Laxus, dan anggota baru, Naruto akan sparring, mereka, secara natural, penasaran. Kekuatan Laxus, yang baru-baru ini meningkat drastis membuat banyak anggota guild penasaran menanyakan seberapa kuatnya Laxus. Melihat anak itu sekarang jarang sekali berada di guild, menghabiskan waktunya melakukan misi dan latihan, para anggota guild hampir tidak pernah melihat kekuatan Laxus sendiri, kecuali beberapa yang melakukan misi dengan Laxus.

Mereka juga penasaran dengan kekuatan anggota baru yang umurnya lebih muda dari Laxus sendiri. Mereka semua melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri bagaimana anak itu dengan mudahnya melempar Master mereka dengan satu _spell_. Tentu, mungkin Master mereka agak tidak siap, tetapi tetap saja, kekuatan seperti itu bukanlah kekuatan yang bisa diremehkan. Melihat Naruto jarang sekali menggunakan kekuatannya di misinya karena misi Naruto biasanya hanyalah pekerjaan biasa, beberapa anggota guild yang mendampingi Naruto melakukan misinya juga merasa penasaran dengan kekuatan laki-laki berkumis kucing ini.

Untuk Makarov sendiri, ia merasa senang. Senang melihat Laxus berinteraksi dengan seseorang. Heh, ia bahkan lebih senang lagi karena Laxus berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang umurnya dekat dengannya. Anak itu lama-lama semakin dingin dan menjauhkan dirinya dengan yang lain sejak kejadian _itu_ , jadi melihatnya seperti ini membuat Makarov senang.

Ini juga memberikan Makarov kesempatan untuk mengevaluasi kemampuan Laxus dan Naruto. Ia tahu mereka berdua kuat, Laxus, karena ia tahu sejak anak itu mendapatkan lacrima di dalam tubuhnya itu, sudah berlatih keras, dan Naruto, karena ia tahu dan juga merasakan bagaimana kuatnya sihir matanya itu.

Seluruh anggota guild kini berada di lapangan kosong di belakang guild, Laxus dan Naruto tahu kalau pertarungan mereka akan destruktif, karena itu memilih untuk bertarung di lapangan belakang yang kosong daripada di depan guild.

Makarov kini berada diantara dua petarung yang berhadapan dengan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi _excited_ yang sama.

Makarov hanya membiarkan senyuman kecil tertera di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin spar ini seaman mungkin. Tidak ada gerakan yang fatal dan mengakibatkan kematian, mengerti?" Melihat keduanya mengangguk, Makarov menghela nafasnya, membiarkan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Hajime!"

Dan dengan itu, Makarov keluar dari area bertarung.

Kedua petarung itu hanya menatap satu sama lain, sama-sama mengevaluasi satu sama lain dan mencoba mengetahui skill level lawannya masing-masing.

"Satu gerakan." Laxus berkata dengan nada sombong. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan satu gerakan." Ia melanjutkan dengan seringaian.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menaikan alisnya.

 _ZZTT_

Listrik kuning terlihat terkumpul di kaki Laxus, membuat beberapa anggota guild terkejut, pertama kalinya melihat Laxus menggunakan _**Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahou (Lightning Magic)**_.

Mereka kemudian melihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi ungu, dengan pola lingkaran yang mengelilingi pupilnya, Naruto melihat kearah listrik yang terkumpul di kaki Laxus dengan penasaran. Beberapa anggota guild, yang baru pertama kalinya melihat _**Rinnegan (Samsara Eye)**_ milik Naruto hanya melihat Naruto dengan penasaran.

Laxus menyipitkan matanya, melihat mata lawannya berubah. Ia tidak asing lagi dengan _**Me no Mahou (Eye Magic)**_ walaupun ia sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan penggunanya. Ini membuat Laxus penasaran.

Tidak merasakan kekuatan dari mata itu, Laxus melesat. Menggunakan listrik di kakinya sebagai penambah kecepatan, dalam hitungan detik, Laxus kini sudah berada di depan Naruto dengan kepalan tangan yang ditarik.

Seluruh anggota guild, termasuk Makarov melebarkan mata mereka melihat kecepatan Laxus.

Begitupun juga Naruto, yang melebarkan sepasang mata ungunya. Dengan seringaian, Laxus melemparkan tinjuannya ke wajah Naruto. Ia tentunya tidak menggunakan seluruh kekatannya kedalam tinjuan ini, tidak ingin terlalu melukai anggota satu guildnya terlalu parah.

Laxus melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto menghindarinya pada saat-saat terakhir. Ini membuat Laxus menjadi tidak seimbang, melihat ia meluncurkan dirinya dengan tinjuan itu kearah Naruto.

Naruto sepertinya mengetahui ini, karena kini ia mengangkat lutut kirinya, mencoba mengenai perut Laxus yang kini terbang kearah lututnya karena tinjuan Laxus tidak berhasil menemukan targetnya.

Laxus mengakui, ia bukanlah orang yang akrobatik, tetapi ia bisa cukup untuk memutarkan tubuhnya di udara, menghindari lutut Naruto yang hampir mengenai perutnya dan kini berhasil mendarat dengan dua kaki di tanah.

Laxus menyeringai sedikit. _'Sepertinya ini tidak akan semudah yang aku kira.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oh? Kau menghindarinya." Naruto berkata dengan datar, memberikan Laxus pandangan penasaran.

Itu membuat Laxus merasa kesal sedikit, seolah merasa dirinya dites oleh orang yang superior. Sifat Naruto seolah berubah, dari anak laki-laki dengan sifat yang ceria dan senyuman hangat, kini menjadi seorang anak yang merasa bahwa dirinya jauh lebih kuat daripada semua orang di sekelilingnya.

Dan itu, sejujurnya, membuat Laxus kesal.

"Tch, jangan merasa kau hebat karena menghindari sebuah pukulan." Geram Laxus dengan kesal.

Laxus kemudian menyeringai, dan kini, kedua tangannya diselimuti oleh listrik berwarna kuning. Dengan seringaian lagi, Laxus melesat kearah Naruto dengan bantuan kaki listriknya.

Berada di depan Naruto dengan sekejap, Laxus kembali melemparkan tinjuannya kearah Naruto, kini tinjuannya dilapisi oleh listrik berwarna kuning. Naruto kembali bisa menghindarinya disaat-saat terakhir.

 _CRACK!_

Mata seluruh anggota guild, termasuk Naruto melebar ketika mereka melihat tanah dibelakang Naruto meretak, walaupun tinjuan Laxus sama sekali tidak menyentuh tanahnya.

Naruto kemudian meringis sedikit, merasakan pipinya mempunyai luka bakar sedikit. Sebelum bisa mengkhawatirkan itu, ia harus meloncat kebelakang ketika menyadari tangan Laxus yang satunya lagi kini mencoba meninju perutnya.

Ia tidak bisa mencoba menenangkan dirinya karena kini sebuah listrik berwarna kuning dilempar kearahnya oleh Laxus, membuat Naruto menghindarinya dengan memiringkan badannya sedikit. Sebelum ia bisa mengambil komposurnya, Laxus kembali berada di depannya, kali ini dengan kaki yang mengayun ke perut Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, tidak bisa bereaksi dengan cepat dan kini harus menerima tendangan Laxus, membuatnya terlempar dengan kencang ke belakang.

 _BRUKH!_

Badannya terbanting ke tanah di bawahnya, membuat tanah di bawahnya retak akibat tendangan Laxus yang diberikan kepadanya.

Naruto meringis sedikit, merasakan tulang rusuknya patah sedikit, tetapi ia bisa merasakan tulangnya kembali sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Ugh… Dia benar-benar bisa menendang." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, menahan rasa sakit yang ia alami.

' _ **Kau meremehkan musuhmu, Naruto.'**_

Sebuah suara mengatakan padanya, tetapi ia hanya mengabaikannya.

Sementara itu, Laxus berdiri dengan bangga, mencoba melihat orang yang baru saja ia tendangi sudah bangun atau tidak. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Jii-san tersenyum bangga kepadanya, melihat kekuatannya. Ia juga bisa melihat Jii-san nya melihat kearah Naruto dengan khawatir.

Mereka kemudian melihat Naruto bangun, wajahnya terlihat kotor sedikit, seringaian berada di wajahnya selagi ia melihat kearah Laxus.

"Kau bisa menendang, ternyata." Ucapnya.

Laxus membalasnya dengan seringaian. "Aku bisa melakukan melakukan banyak hal lain selain menendang." Ia berkata.

Dengan itu Laxus kembali berada di depan Naruto, melemparkan tinjuannya kearah perut Naruto. Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan meloncat ke belakang. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Laxus langsung melesat kedepan kali ini mencoba menendang kepala dengan kaki yang dilapisi listriknya.

Naruto bisa menunduk, dan kemudian melakukan sweep kick kepada Laxus. Laxus dengan mudahnya melompat jauh keatas, dan lalu melemparkan tinjuannya kearah Naruto. Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika tahu bahwa dengan jarak seperti ini, tinjuan Laxus tidak akan sampai kearahnya.

" _ **Kaminari Kei: Mori!" (Lightning System: Lance!)**_

Dan dengan itu, tombak yang terbuat dari listrik keluar dari kepalan tangan Laxus, dan menuju kearah Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dan dengan cepat, langsung saja menghindarinya dengan loncat ke samping, melihat kearah Laxus yang masih berada di udara, menyeringai dengan besar melihat keadannya.

Laxus lalu meluncurkan dirinya lagi kearah Naruto, mencoba memberikan tinjuan ke kepala Naruto, Naruto hanya menunduk kebawah. Laxus melawan gerakannya dengan mengayunkan lututnya kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto melompat kebelakang. Laxus langsung berada di depannya mengayunkan tinjuannya keperut Naruto, Naruto hanya meloncat kebelakang, menghindarinya.

* * *

 _Dengan Makarov dan yang lainnya…._

"Whoa, aku tahu Laxus itu hebat, tetapi aku tidak sangka dia akan sehebat ini!"

"Ya. Tidak kusangka, anak laki-laki yang dulu sepertinya tidak mempunyai talenta dalam sihir kini bisa menjadi seperti ini."

"Naruto juga lumayan. Bisa menahan dirinya melawan Laxus yang menggunakan kekuatan dan kecepatan seperti itu."

"Tetapi sedikit membosankan, melihat dia hanya menghindari Laxus daritadi."

Makarov hanya mengabaikan percakapan anggota guildnya, yang kini sudah memulai taruhan uang siapa yang menang.

Ia hanya melihat pertarungan di depannya dengan teliti, menganalisa semuanya.

' _Walaupun kelihatannya Laxus sangat kuat dengan kecepatan dan kekuatannya daritadi mencoba mengalahkan Naruto dengan cepat dengan rentetan serangan, tubuhnya masih tidak bisa menangani tekanan kekuatan itu pada tubuhnya. Jika dia tidak cepat menyelesaikan ini, tubuhnya akan menyerah, dan dia tahu itu.'_ Makarov berkata dalam hatinya, melihat bagaimana Laxus terus menyerang Naruto dengan terus-terusan, setiap serangannya selalu mencoba membuat Naruto pingsan. Wajah Laxus terlihat frustasi dengan bagaimana Naruto terus menghindari serangannya.

Makarov kemudian melihat kearah Naruto yang menghindari semua serangan Laxus dengan wajah impasif. _'Dan sepertinya Naruto juga tahu itu. Ia tidak mencoba mengalahkan Laxus dalam kekuatan, ia mencoba bertahan lebih lama daripada Laxus. Naruto tahu saat ini sihir yang dipakai Laxus terlalu kuat untuk tubuhnya, tubuhnya belum bisa mengatasi sihir kuat seperti itu, karena itu ia hanya menunggu Laxus capai, dan kemudian melakukan counter attack. Dari luar, bukanlah pandangan yang bagus, tetapi tetap saja, gerakan yang pintar.'_

* * *

"JANGAN MENGHINDAR LAGI, SIALAN!" Teriak Laxus dengan frustasi, lagi-lagi melemparkan tinjuannya kearah Naruto yang hanya menghindarinya. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya sedikit, karena bagaimana tubuhnya masih belum bisa mengatasi sihir seperti ini.

' _20 menit. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya 15 menit, terakhir kalinya.'_ Pikir Laxus. Ia kemudian mengayunkan kakinya kearah Naruto, yang lagi-lagi menghindarinya, membuatnya menggertakan giginya. _'Dia lumayan. Dengan kecepatan dan kekuatanku dalam mode ini, dia bisa bertahan dan terus menghindar.'_

Laxus kemudian mengumpulkan sihir di kedua tangannya,

" _ **Kaminari-Tama!" (Lightning Ball)**_

Dan dengan itu, dua bola petir meluncur dari kedua tangannya kearah Naruto. Laxus harus menahan rasa sakitnya ketika melakukan itu.

Ia kini memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap mempertahankan mode ini, ia tidak ingin kalah. Apalagi dengan Naruto. Ia adalah yang terkuat. Ia tidak bisa kalah!

Melihat lagi-lagi Naruto menghindari sihirnya, Laxus menggeram.

"SERANG AKU, KAU PECUNDANG!" Serunya dengan frustasi, lagi-lagi kini berada di depan Naruto, melemparkan tinjuan listriknya kearah Naruto.

"Menyerangmu, kau bilang?" Naruto berkata, senyuman berada di wajahnya. Ketika melihat tinjuan Laxus sudah lumayan dekat ke wajahnya, Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku sebenarnya akan melakukan ini ketika sihirmu sudah berhenti. Tetapi aku rasa, aku bisa medemonstrasikannya."

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka kearah Laxus.

Laxus hanya menyeringai, melihat Naruto tidak akan menghindari pukulannya.

Ketika kepalan tangan Laxus hanya berada beberapa milimeter dari wajah Naruto, Naruto hanya menatap ke mata Laxus dan mengutarakan sebuah kata.

" _ **Shinra Tensei." (Almighty Push.)**_

Dan dengan itu, Laxus terlempar ke belakang dengan kuat. Tenaga yang digunakan untuk melempar Laxus sangat kuat, ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya patah karena tenaga teknik itu.

* * *

 _Dengan Makarov dan yang lainnya…_

Mereka melebarkan matanya dengan kaget ketika melihat teknik yang dapat melempar bahkan Master mereka sendiri. Mereka melihat listrik yang berada di tangan dan kaki Laxus kini sudah menghilang, beberapa berspekulasi itu karena teknik Naruto, dan beberapa berspekulasi karena Laxus sudah berada di akhir kekuatannya.

"Damn… Lihat dampak teknik itu.." Salah satu anggota berkata, menunjuk kearah pohon-pohon dan tanah yang juga 'terlempar' akibat teknik Naruto. Beberapa anggota bersiul ketika melihat betapa destruktifnya teknik Naruto.

"Teknik yang sangat menyimbolkan Fairy Tail." Macao berkata, lalu tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu membuatku sedikit bingung, kenapa tidak memakainya dari awal?" Salah satu anggota lainnya berkata.

"Eh, mungkin itu kartu As-nya. Teknik rahasia yang digunakan ketika musuh sangat tidak menyangkanya." Wakaba membalas sambil menaikan pundaknya.

"Atau mungkin karena ada efek sampingnya?' Ucap Nab Lassaro, mendapatkan banyak pandangan dari seluruh guild. "Teknik sekuat itu, pasti ada efek sampingnya." Lanjutnya, beberapa anggota mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Makarov hanya bisa menangis membayangkan bagaimana destruktifnya Naruto di masa depan. Oh, ia kini hanya bisa berharap ia tidak akan emmpunyai anggota destruktif lainnya, seperti, mungkin pengguna sihir api yang selalu menantang semua orang untuk bertarung.

* * *

"Aku… Kalah…." Gumam Laxus, menatap kearah langit dengan mata kosong. Efek dari teknik Naruto membuat beberapa tulang di dalam tubuhnya patah, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak tanpa merasakan rasa sakit.

' _Apa… Apa dia menyembunyikan kekuatan itu dari awal? Apa dia… Apa dia pikir aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa membuat dia menggunakan kekuatan penuh?!'_

Laxus menggeram dengan marah.

" _Kau adalah anak yang lemah dan tidak berguna, Laxus. Mungkin dengan ini, kau bisa menjadi sedikit berguna."_

Suara ayahnya lagi. Laxus mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak bisa kalah disini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Ia ingin menjadi kuat. Yang terkuat. Ia bukanlah orang yang lemah. Ia akan membuktikan kepada ayahnya. Ia akan membuktikan kepada kakeknya.

" _Kau tidak bisa menjadi kuat jika tetap seperti ini, Laxus. Kekuatan datang dari ikatan kita pada orang lain, ingat itu. Itulah yang membuat Fairy Tail menjadi kuat."_

Suara kakeknya. Pfft. Kekuatan datang dari ikatan kita pada orang lain? Bullshit. Kekuatan datang dari ambisi untuk menjadi kuat, tidak ada lagi.

Ia tidak akan kalah disini. Ayahnya...

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras.

"Aku… Aku tidak akan kalah disini…" Ucapnya dengan penuh determinasi, tetapi ketika ia ingin bangun, ia merasakan sakit di area dadanya, membuatnya kembali terbaring di tanah.

" _Kau adalah sebuah kekecewaan, Laxus."_

Suara ayahnya lagi-lagi menggema di telinganya, membuat matanya berair karena frustasi. Kenapa?

Kenapa?!

Ia mendengar suara derapan kaki berjalan kearahnya, membuatnya menaikan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya.

Laxus hanya memberikannya glare yang kuat, glare penuh kebencian karena telah membuatnya kalah. Karena telah membuatnya merasa lemah lagi.

Tetapi Naruto hanya memberikannya senyuman lemah, seolah ia kelelahan, membuat Laxus bingung. Yang Naruto lakukan daritadi hanyalah menghindari serangannya, dan melakukan satu teknik tadi.

Ketika sudah dekat, Naruto menjatuhkan badannya di samping Laxus. Dua anak berambut pirang itu terbaring sebelahan. Wajah Naruto berada di samping kaki Laxus, dan wajah Laxus berada di samping kaki Naruto.

"Menghindari seranganmu yang sangat cepat itu membutuhkan banyak tenaga, tahu." Naruto berkata sambil terkekeh. "Dan juga, serangan terakhirku… Itu memakai sihir yang lumayan banyak. Tetapi aku sedang melatihnya untuk melakukannya dengan sihir yang lebih dikit dengan efek yang sama." Naruto melanjutkan.

Laxus hanya mengabaikannya, hanya menatap langit dengan mata yang hampa, seolah seluruh tujuan hidupnya telah diambil darinya.

"Kau tahu…" Suara Naruto kembali mencapai ke telinga Laxus. "Seseorang pernah bilang kepadaku, kalau ketika dua orang bertarung, mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain melalui pukulan." Naruto kemudian terkekeh. "Tentunya… aku tidak memercayainya. Memahami satu sama lain melalui pukulan? Klise macam apa itu?" Naruto kembali tertawa kecil.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, dan melihat kearah Laxus.

"Tetapi aku rasa, aku memahaminya sekarang." Lanjut Naruto.

Laxus kembali mengabaikannya.

"Ketika kita bertarung… Aku bisa merasakannya. Frustasimu. Amarahmu. Kau menanggung semuanya sendiri, tidak ingin orang mengetahui luka yang berada di hatimu."

Laxus hanya menutup matanya, seolah dengan menutup matanya, ia tidak akan mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Karena itu… Biarkan aku mengambil setengah lukamu!"

Mata Laxus membuka lebar ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu terluka… Apa yang membuatmu frustasi.. Apa yang membuatmu marah… Tetapi aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Aku ingin menanggung lukamu, agar kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendiri. Kita adalah teman, Laxus… Dan teman.. Teman menanggung luka satu sama lain…"

Teman, eh?

Selama hidupnya, Laxus tidak mempunyai yang namanya seorang teman. Tumbuh besar sebagai cucu dari _sang_ Makarov Dreyar, tumbuh besar di sebuah guild yang majoritas anggotanya adalah orang dewasa, dan tumbuh besar bersama seorang ayah yang sangat tegas dan strict.

Selama hidupnya, ia hanya diberikan ekspektasi. Ekspektasi oleh orang-orang, ekspektasi oleh ayahnya, dan bahkan, ekspektasi dari kakeknya sendiri.

Karena itu, ia ingin menjadi kuat. Untuk memenuhi ekspektasi itu. Agar mereka semua tidak kecewa. Untuk menunjukan bahwa ia bisa dengan bangga menjadi _sang_ Laxus Dreyar. Agar kakeknya bisa dikenal sebagai kakek dari Laxus Dreyar daripada dirinya dikenal sebagai cucu dari Makarov Dreyar.

Ia tidak tahu.. Ia tidak tahu apa itu teman. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ia tidak sempat tahu apa yang namanya teman.

" _Kekuatan datang dari ikatan kita pada orang lain."_

Heh, apa pada akhirnya, pak tua itu benar? Apa sebenarnya, ia lemah karena ia tidak mempunyai ikatan dengan oran lain?

"Bagaimana…" Laxus menggumamkan perkataannya dengan lelah, tetapi ia tahu ia harus menanyakan ini. Untuk mengetahui, mana yang benar. "Bagaimana kau bisa sangat kuat…?"

Dari ujung matanya, Laxus bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum. Naruto menutup matanya, dan membukanya. Mata yang tadinya penuh kehidupan kini terganti dengan mata penuh dengan penyesalan, sepasang mata yang tidak cocok untuk anak berumur 8 tahun.

"Untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi…" Naruto menggumam. Matanya kini berganti lagi dengan mata penuh kehidupan, penuh kebahagiaan yang biasanya terlihat di mata anak berambut pirang itu.

Laxus hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya mendengar itu.

"Untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi… Itulah kenapa aku menjadi kuat. Dorongan untuk melindungi seseorang, itulah kekuatan yang aku punyai. Aku harus menjadi yang terkuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi agar tidak ada makhluk apapun di dunia ini yang bisa melukai mereka." Naruto berkata.

Naruto kemudian menutup matanya, dan senyuman nostalgia terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku percaya… Ketika seseorang mempunyai seseorang yang penting yang mereka ingin lindungi.. Itulah ketika mereka benar-benar bisa menjadi kuat."

Mendengar itu, Laxus hanya terdiam, sebelum sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

' _Seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi, eh?'_ Pikirnya. Wajah kakeknya adalah apa yang langsung ia lihat ketika memikirkan itu, mengagetkan dirinya sendiri ketika ia sama sekali tidak menkonsiderasikan untuk melindungi ayahnya.

Kelalahan kini sudah menghampirinya, karena ia langsung menutup matanya, kesadarannya sudah hilang.

* * *

Seluruh anggota guild tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto, menyetujui perkataan Naruto walaupun mereka tidak akan mengatakannya dengan kencang. Mereka kini melihat kearah Naruto dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Dengan pandangan _respect_.

Sementara itu, Makarov hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata keluar dari matanya.

' _Laxus… Aku tidak tahu keluarnya ayahmu dari guild benar-benar membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak tahu kau memendam semua luka itu. Aku berjanji… Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi kakek yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Aku bahkan akan menjadi figur ayah juga untukmu, jika perlu. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi…'_

Makarov kemudian melihat bagaimana Laxus tertidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya, postur tubuhnya kini lebih rileks dari biasanya.

Makarov kemudian melihat kearah Naruto yang menatap kearah langit dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

' _Terimakasih banyak, Naruto. Kau… Kau akan menjadi seorang Master yang baik, suatu saat nanti.'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Seize The Day - END**_


End file.
